The Gold Divine
by foreveradreamchaser
Summary: Ancient Egypt was an era of art which still lingers on the Earth today with many remnants exposing its existence. But what about the people? Pharaohs, the dead, gods and goddesses? What darkness is hidden beneath all the shimmering riches? More importantly what affairs and lies have taken place? /Sebaciel au fic/


_Yes, yes hello readers. I'm just gonna put some stuff out there before you read if you'd so kindly listen. This fic is sebaciel. As in like smut and all that. I won't be warning when those scenes happen as I have in past fics. My warning is here, as well as the rating I gave the story. So read at you're own risk._

 _Another note is I did research before actually writing. I'm no archeologist and can't dig up evidence but I tried to keep it as close to the time era and historically accurate as possible. If I slip up on something it was an accident, or well, I didn't know any better. But I did learn some pretty rad things about Ancient Egypt and I really love the idea of it all. The story won't be long as hell, but probably a bit longer than a one-shot because I do have idea's for this fic. If I need anything else to say it'll be put in a lil box up here but its 2 AM and I can't think so that's all for now._

 _Thank you, and enjoy!_ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

* * *

How is it a stream can be found in the dryest of deserts? How can a life be brought back or taken? Better yet, how can a bond be twisted and thrust upon a pair when each thread holding them together is threatening to snap? The night was warm with a soft breeze blowing against the sand; smells of nectar and a dried ocean in the air. It made mouths dry and tongues swipe against lips for a drop of some sort of hydration. The stars were bright and casted a glow upon the many fires and torches lit below the Pyramids. Egypt was high and mighty. Ancient, yet glorious. A civilization of genius, art, and beauty. Delicate lips, full and pink, parted to heave a sigh as azure eyes stared down at the workers upon the dunes. Loud yells and chatter echoed all the way to the top of the pyramids. Clanking of hammers and tools struck as Spyhnx's were busy being sculpted.

An Heir of the Pharaoh sat, or more so, draped across a large pillow as he clicked his tongue and swallowed down handpicked fruits. This snippy Heir was named Ciel. A name casted by the heavens and utmost beauty. "What say you of all this noise?" He asked softly as his legs crossed; ankles rubbing against one another. "If it troubles my dearest, then we shall leave to ease your mind." Ciel smirked at the one who answered. His personal servant, Sebastian. A strong man whom was trusted to protect the little Heir. His eyes reflected a deep red much like fresh wine or a pool of blood. His skin clear and smooth, and body of course built and probably sculpted by the gods themselves. Oh, and such a voice made goosebumps arise on Ciel's body. "Good answer." Ciel hummed and stretched upon his pillow with a mewl. However, the Pharaoh's son was much different than his protector and servant. His eyes were as blue as the oceans with his hair an ashen color. His body was frail and smooth as a rich silk or cotton. Upon his body were paints of black and gold as jewels strung from his head and neck. The lids of his eyes smeared with black Kohl and flicking outwards.

His servants eyes had the same black blotching the lids yet only black paints slid down his back, arms, and chest. "Has the Pharaoh spoken to you on the deal of eloping?" Ciel's eyes shot open and he stared at Sebastian. "No," he spoke quietly, "I dont want to think of such ordeals nor accept them." He stood slowly and walked to Sebastian with his bare feet upon the stone blocks. Indeed, Ciel was being forced to marry to keep the family status. But he was awfully bad at such an engagement... especially when he was having an affair with his servant. "You dislike it too," the boy continued as his hand reached out to touch Sebastian's arm; finger swiping away and smudging the black paint. His pleading blue eyes looked up at the other male as they lidded. Ciel had really no recolection on falling for a lower class... But once he fell he never stopped. In secret the two would sneak away and share touches, whispers, or even more intimate matters. These events had went on for months. He fell in love, and the other fell for him in turn.

"There will be a visitation tomorrow. That is why I asked," Sebastian mumbled as his eyes watched Ciel glide his fingers against his skin. The smaller male paused and scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I also can't allow you to run away again. I let you slip away once, but if it were to happen again then the both of us would be punished. The stars signify the time and you should be resting." Ciel smirked and rolled his eyes with a soft pout. He grasped Sebastian's hands and began to pull him along, "Rest with me. Tell me more of the stars." Sebastian let a smile pass, "Resting with you isn't safe. We could be seen." Still, his little master huffed and gave a fake sniffle. "I suppose... One story of the stars wouldn't take too much time."

The night was long after Sebastian had left. Ciel was bare as he slept and it was still much too hot. The poor boy had tossed and turned throughout hours. Yet, as his burning eyes closed, he dreamt of his lover. He noticed him long before, yet several weeks after the announcement for him to be wed, his attention was on the servant completely.

 _"I dislike this wine," Ciel spoke as he felt a smooth cotton rag glide against his skin for him to be cleaned of the kohl upon his features. "You try much too hard to please me," Ciel scoffed. "What would please you so easily?" Sebastian spoke as he glanced up at the other with an eyebrow quirked in irritation. "I do not know. Perhaps an overhelming urge that would send the goddess Isis after me I assume." He gave an amused sneer as sebastian continued to wipe away black smudges. "The goddess of marriage? Why speak of her?" The man asked with a grunt. "There is no other goddess like her. You left out health and wisdom as well. But since she is of marriage... I'm afraid my heart has been faultering and wants someone else besides the one I'm to wed. But maybe she's the one who sent me on the path I want for myself. A path of love." Sebastian sat back and looked up at the other once more. "You enjoy talking to me don't you? You are of royalty and speak to me as if I am of the same status. If that is the case however, for your love, who has stolen such a heart?" Ciel blinked for a moment as his heart beat louder than the tools outside he heard every day and night. "I shall show you." His hands slid against Sebastian's cheeks and pushed strands of thick, ebony hair away from his face. Bending down, the masters lips touched and tasted his protectors._

Ever since that night many months ago, they were nearly inseperable. As the morning approached Ciel dreaded waking even in his sleep. Yet with all the cluttering outside the Heir woke up on his own with a hiss. A sign had been sent to him as he woke... The day would be a disaster.


End file.
